


Baby Master

by banditBlue2



Category: Brutus and Pixie (Webcomic)
Genre: Brutus being adorable, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditBlue2/pseuds/banditBlue2
Summary: The Masters bring home a baby.Pixie is delighted. But Brutus is scared of hurting it.So Pixie comes up with a brave and adorable plan.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Baby Master

Brutus sighed in frustration. “Okay, sometimes when two Masters really love each other…”

“Like how I love butterflies?” Pixie interrupted.

Brutus tried again, “Um, and the Masters want to share their lives with someone new…”

“Like when they adopted you?” Pixie asked. Her eyes were full of interest and innocence.

“No, this is different,” Brutus explained.

Pixie cocked her head to the side. She was so confused.

Brutus shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “There’s a stork, okay! There’s just a big stork, and it flies down from the clouds and drops off a tiny Master on the doorstep!”

“Ooohhh,” Pixie said in a singsong voice. “Why didn’t you just say that to begin with?” Then she sauntered off cutely.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

The Masters had brought the Baby Master home a few days ago. Pixie couldn’t get enough of it. She watched it with eyes full of fascination and adoration.

Brutus avoided it with determination. 

He was terrified of hurting it.

“I wonder what it’s doing right now?” Pixie said, staring down the dark hallway where Baby Master had been put down for the night. 

“Probably sleeping, like we should be,” Brutus said without opening his eyes. 

“Maybe it wants to play with this ball,” Pixie suggested, nudging one of her toys with her tiny nose.

“The Masters just spent hours getting it ready for bed,” Brutus explained with a yawn. “They don’t want us to wake it up.”

“What if it gets lonely?” Pixie asked, determined to go for a visit.

“You played with it for hours this afternoon,” Brutus told her. “And I’m sure you’ll play together again tomorrow. Try to get some sleep.”

Brutus stood up and padded into a different room to sleep. Eventually, Pixie would get bored and go to sleep herself.

He laid down and had just fallen asleep when he heard a tiny yelp. “Help!” Pixie cried.

Brutus shot up, instantly awake. His ears perked up into sharp triangles, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He raced down the hallway and shoved open the door to Baby Master’s room like a terrified parent.

Brutus pulled to an abrupt halt. Pixie was somewhere in this room, in danger. But Baby Master was in here too. He had to be careful.

“Pixie, where are you?” he whispered desperately.

“Um, I fell in,” a shy voice said from the crib. “And now I can’t get out.”

Brutus stood on his hind legs and gently placed his front paws on the side of the crib. Pixie stared back at him with her wide blue eyes. Her tiny ball was next to her in the crib.

A few feet away from her, breathing quietly in the dim room, was Baby Master. Its little bare feet kicked a little as it dreamed.

Brutus’s eyes darted back and forth between Pixie and Baby Master. Pixie stared up at him expectantly. Brutus craned his head down carefully, planning on picking Pixie up by holding her tiny neckerchief between his teeth.

She was just a few inches away when suddenly, Baby Master made a fussy sound. Then a short wail. A thump and a grumble came from the other bedroom. Brutus jumped down and backed up as far as he could in the small room.

Girl Master padded into the room in her sock feet. Brutus whined in submission, afraid of getting in trouble for being too close to the fragile Baby master.

But instead, Girl Master patted Brutus on the head and said, “Good boy.”

Brutus was so confused.

Girl Master went over to the crib, where Pixie now sat perched on the side railing. Brutus realized he had been tricked! Pixie had never been trapped. She had lied to trick him into getting closer to Baby Master.

Girl Master petted Pixie, who nuzzled into her hand, relishing the pet. Girl Human pulled the front railing down. Pixie stayed up on the side railing, peering down like the tiniest cutest gargoyle.

Girl Master sat down on the mattress and pulled Baby Master up so it was leaning against her. Baby Master’s head flopped a little, but it cooed with happiness.

Then Girl Master patted the mattress in front of her. Brutus knew he was being summoned. But he stayed on the ground.

His soul was in torment. On the one hand, he shouldn’t get too close to Baby Master. On the other hand, he couldn’t disobey a direct order.

“Come on, Brutus!” Pixie cheered him on.

Girl Master patted the mattress again, and this time, Brutus forced himself to shuffle forward and lay his head down gently in front of Baby Master.

Baby Master gurgled at him. Brutus just stared at it without moving. It was so fragile. How could the Masters trust him around something so vulnerable and perfect?

But Girl Master leaned Baby Master closer, and Baby Master awkwardly reached its tiny hand out and patted Brutus’s snout. More of a gentle slap really, but Brutus understood the intention.

Brutus licked its hand. It tasted like milk and soap. Then Brutus pulled away. That was enough for one night.

Girl Master laid Baby Master back to sleep and pulled the front railing up again. Brutus watched attentively. 

Suddenly, he felt a tiny fuzzy warmth by his side. 

“See, I told you it would like you,” Pixie said in a singsong voice. He hadn’t heard her hop down from the railing.

Brutus said nothing. Girl Master padded out of the room but left the door open. In its crib, Baby Master made quiet sounds of contentment.

Brutus knew it had to be protected but he didn’t feel up to the task. But then Pixie sat between his front paws and he felt suddenly braver. 

Brutus realized he didn’t _have_ to do this alone. He _couldn’t_ do this alone. The responsibility of guarding Baby Master was too big of a job for him to do by himself. He had Pixie by his side. 

Together, they could do anything. 

“We have to protect it with our lives,” Brutus announced. 

“With our lives,” Pixie agreed solemnly. 


End file.
